Torrent
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: "Now before you get all pissed off, I just want to say if it's anyone's fault, it's that blonde haired shim that kept getting in the way of my aim." stated Naruto backing away from his eyebrow twitching teammate, "So let me get this straight the fact that I almost died didn't have any effect on how you nearly killed us?" "But you were dying either way. It kind of works out now."


Torrent Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Previously known as Son of Time. The only thing remotely the same about this story is the fact it revolves around Time Travel.

Summary: "Now before you get all pissed off, I just want to say if it's anyone's fault, it's that blonde haired shim that kept getting in the way of my aim." stated Naruto backing away from his eyebrow twitching teammate, "So let me get this straight the fact that I almost died didn't have any effect on how you nearly killed us?" "Well maybe just a little. But you were dying either way. It kind of works out now, don't you think?"

Chapter Excerpt: The smell of putrid iron and salt wavered into Naruto's nose and the blond couldn't seem to recall when the smell of blood no longer bothered him. It must've been when he saw Sakura-chan fall limp from Sasori's arms. After that all he could sense was the blood, his own rage and the visual of the Puppet master falling just like his teammate. What he didn't see coming after that was the statue used to just seal Shukaku blow up in smithereens along with it the actual souls of the demons Akatsuki had already captured. He could distinctly remember falling for what seemed as though eternity before he awoke hours later to the damp grass against his back and the form of a flushed and fevered Sakura pushed against his now barely conscience body.

Pairings: One-Sided Tsunade x Naruto; Naruto x Sakura. Jiraiya x Tsunade.

Warnings: Chunin aged Tsunade Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Second generation Sanin Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Language, sex, violence just your typical reasonings behind why most stories are rated M.

Rated: M+

…

Everything hurt. But that wasn't what was bothering Naruto.

It was dark. Entirely too dark for his liking, though it took him a while to understand why and even longer to actually open his eyes, the reason for his temporary darkness which obscured his vision.

The clouds above him which were once filled with reds, oranges, and yellows from high explosions and fire were now gone. In its place was the night sky. Stars surrounding the half moon and judging from its position it was around two maybe three o'clock in the morning.

He tried as best he could to recall why he was outside but as of now his memories refused to surface. So he did the only thing he could … he remained there, laying still on the soft, lush grass, using his other senses until he could move his body around to figure out where he ended up.

There was a weight on his chest, and a scent of cherry blossom, sake, and a snitch of something distinctly belonging to the hospital of Konoha. It was a familiar, welcoming, and just plain comforting smell that belonged to no one else but Sakura-chan.

As soon as he thought of his pink haired partner filled his mind, memories of their last encounter. Everything happened so fast as the past three days flashed within Naruto's mind.

The first was the smell of putrid iron and salt wavered into Naruto's nose and the blond couldn't seem to recall when the smell of blood no longer bothered him. It must've been when he saw Sakura-chan fall limp from Sasori's arms. After that all he could sense was the blood, his own rage and the visual of the Puppet master falling just like his teammate. What he didn't see coming after that was the statue used to seal Shukaku blow up in smithereens along with it the actual souls of the demons Akatsuki had already captured. He could distinctly remember falling for what seemed as though eternity before he awoke hours later to the damp grass against his back and the form of a flushed and fevered Sakura pushed against his now barely conscience body.

More flashes of the battle that just took place passed before him. The infamous puppet master falling using his last breaths to stab Sakura-chan with one of his poisonous blades before his doll like features crumbled to dust.

Naruto quickly shook his head as though doing that would be able to erase those thoughts from his memory. The blond haired shinobi once more attempted to open his eyes, but regretted that decision immediately as he saw spots in his vision and felt the blood rush through his still pounding head.

The last thing he saw was a flash of familiar silver hair hidden behind a dog mask.

…

Beep … Beep … Beep … Beep …

" … just … l… in ere … … bl … masks … Kage-sama. What should we do about them?"

Sakura made out the very last of the conversation. The words spoken however didn't register in her head for very long though. The annoying thrumming of the heart monitors proving to be an amazing distraction. She flared her chakra slightly to sense where her hair-brained partner was not realizing she was gaining the attention of the room's two other occupants as well.

Kakashi and Hiruzen watched the pinkette skeptically as her green medical chakra swept over the room and her tense body relax when she found what or rather whom she was looking for. Her jade eyes swept over them without actually seeing the two and gently landed on the blonde haired ninja who was still unconscious.

"Naruto..." she whispered brokenly but with a soft smile on her face, even before she finished uttering his name her eyes began fluttering closed as she too drifted off.

"We shall allow them the night, Inu. However when they awaken tomorrow have them sent to Ibiki."

Sarutobi's robes flowed powerfully behind him, Inu stayed for a while longer taking in the blonde and pink haired shinobi before he too left the room.

…

Naruto was the next to awaken.

…

Torrent Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Previously known as Son of Time. The only thing remotely the same about this story is the fact it revolves around Time Travel.

Summary: "Now before you get all pissed off, I just want to say if it's anyone's fault, it's that blonde haired shim that kept getting in the way of my aim." stated Naruto backing away from his eyebrow twitching teammate, "So let me get this straight the fact that I almost died didn't have any effect on how you nearly killed us?" "Well maybe just a little. But you were dying either way. It kind of works out now, don't you think?"

Pairings: One-Sided Tsunade x Naruto; Naruto x Sakura. Jiraiya x Tsunade.

Warnings: Chunin aged Tsunade Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Second generation Sanin Naruto Sasuke and Sakura. Language, sex, violence just your typical reasonings behind why most stories are rated M.

Rated: M

Dark Wolf Love


End file.
